Connected
by Azurelcz
Summary: Hisashiburi nee, Mina-san Connected Chapter 4 UPDATE! IchiRuki moments. Canon, juga OOC, Typo(?). "Kita kan' teman," / "Kita tak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi" / Don't Like Don't Read! Ichigo Rukia Lovers. Review Onegaishimasu! Chapter 1 ReUPLOAD
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :: Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Connected and Relationship**

**Kurosaki OrangeBerry**

**Rate :: T for Teen**

**Genre :: Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration from ::**

**Bleach part 175 **

**AND**

**Bleach Movie 4 :: Jigokuhen**

**.**

**.**

**Memories in the Rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU and ME**

**You and Me**

Mempunyai satu kesamaan yang teramat menyakitkan. Apa kau tahu kesamaan itu? Kesamaan itu adalah kehilangan orang yang kita cintai.

**You, Relationship and Truth**

Kehilangan kakak yang selama ini telah merawatmu, dia hidup bersamamu, tanpa tahu arah kehidupan itu akan dibawa. Berlari tanpa lelah, sambil menggendongmu yang saat itu masih bayi. Selama ini, dia mencoba bertahan dalam kehidupan ini bersamamu. Dia wanita yang baik. Lelah pun menghampiri dirinya, ia lelah, lelah berlari terus, tiada habisnya. Menghindari kenyataan yang ada. Ia menyerah, dan akhirnya, meninggalkanmu sendirian. Jujur, ia tak sanggup melakukan semua ini. Namun keadaanlah yang memaksa.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, kau tumbuh menjadi anak perempuan yang tegar dan kuat. Menjalani hidup yang begitu keras, penuh rintangan, dan kejahatan. Banyak anak yang bernasib sepertimu. Kalian tinggal di gubuk kecil bersama-sama, tanpa kasih sayang. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat kalian sedih. Demi mendapatkan makanan, kalian mencuri beberapa makanan yang dijual oleh pedagang disekitar.

Suatu hari, ada 4 anak laki-laki mencuri air sedang dikejar oleh pemiliknya. Kau pun menolongnya. Sejak saat itu, kau berteman baik dengan mereka, bahkan kau menganggap mereka adalah keluargamu. Sekian lama bersama, kini hanya tinggal kau dan Renji saja yang masih hidup dan memutuskan untuk menjadi Shinigami.

Sedangkan kakakmu sudah menikah dengan pria bangsawan yang penuh pesona, dan menjabat sebagai Kapten Batalyon 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ia, sungguh beruntung memiliki suami sepertinya. Mungkin, dengannya hidupmu akan sempurna dan bahagia. Tapi, tidak untuknya. Kehidupanya sungguh menyedihkan, ia merasa bersalah padamu karena telah meninggalkanmu. Selama 5 tahun, ia terus mencarimu, tanpa peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah.

Ia juga merasa bersalah, kapada suaminya. Karena selama hidupnya, ia terus bersikap manja sampai akhir hayatnya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia memintanya untuk mencarimu dan memintanya untuk merahasiakan bahwa dia adalah kakakmu. Dan kau berjanji akan mengabulkannya dan melindungimu.

Setelah kepergiannya, ia masih menggenggam erat janji itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukanmu, dan mengangkatmu menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki, yang terkenal karena ketaatannya pada hukum. Dalam hukum keluarga Kuchiki, melakukan hal tersebut merupakan hal tabu yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Namun, itu adalah janji. Setelah itu, ia bersumpah pada makam kedua orangtuanya, bahwa ia tidak akan lagi melanggar hukum tersebut.

Karena kau memberikan kekuatanmu padaku, kau pun mendapat hukuman dan harus di eksekusi. Hal itu, benar-benar membuatnya di lema dan bingung. Antara janjinya pada Hisana atau sumpah pada kedua orangtuanya. Benar-benar pilihan yang menyulitkan.

Setelah bertarung denganku, ia sadar. Mana ada kakak yang tega membiarkan adiknya terluka. Aku berkata padanya, jika aku menjadi kau (Byakuya), aku akan melanggar hukum itu. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Ia pun memberitahukan padamu, tentang kebenaran yang selama ini terpendam. Semuanya tidak ada yang terlewat satupun. Demi merahasiakan hal itu, ia selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh padamu, tak pernah sekalipun menengok padamu, bersikap dingin, dan tak peduli padamu. Sesungguhnya ia sangat menyayangimu.

Saat kau menjadi anggota batalyon 13 yang dipimpin oleh Ukitake Joushiro, kau suka berlatih pedang dengan Kaien Shiba, yang merupakan wakil kapten. Kau selalu berada didekatnya. Kau sangat menyayanginya. Menurutmu, dia orang yang baik, suka bercanda, dan bijaksana. Sehingga kau nyaman dengannya. Dia mengajarkanmu bahwa kau tak boleh mati sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me, Rain Tragedy, My Mother and the Truth**

Aku. Kehilangan orang yang ingin aku lindungi dan aku sayangi, yaitu ibuku, Masaki Kurosaki. Bagi keluargaku, ibuku adalah pusat dari kasih sayang keluarga. Ibuku... adalah wanita yang baik, aku belum pernah melihatnya marah maupun menangis. Ia selalu tersenyum, membuat keluargaku seakan diliputi kebahagiaan terus menerus. Aku sangat menyayangi ibu, begitu juga Yuzu, Karin dan Ayah. Pada saat aku berumur 9 tahun, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dojo karate. Agar aku bisa menjadi kuat dan bisa melindunginya. Namun, setelah kedua adikku lahir, aku bertekad melindungi mereka selain ibuku. Aku sangat dekat dengan ibu. Aku selalu berangkat ke dojo bersama Ibu. Aku tak pernah bosan berada didekatnya. Saat berlatih dojo bersama Tatsuki Arisawa, aku selalu kalah, dan bila kalah, aku akan menangis. Jika sudah seperti itu, Ibu pasti akan datang. Namun, setelah itu aku tersenyum. Aku pernah bilang pada ibu bahwa aku sangat menyukai matahari terbenam. Dan ibuku juga menyukainya.

17 June-Rainy

Hujan turun, ketika aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari dojo. Aku berjalan bersama dengan ibu, sambil menggandeng tangannya. Tangan ibu hangat, membuatku nyaman. Dalam perjalanan, canda tawa selalu mewarnai langkahku dan Ibu.

Saat melewati sungai, aku melihat anak perempuan sedang berdiri sendirian di tepi sungai. Padahal, bila hujan turun, air sungai akan meluap. Tanpa berfikir lagi, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju anak perempuan tersebut untuk menolongnya. Aku pun melewati pagar pembatas itu. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Ibu meneriakkan namaku. "Ichigo!". Beberapa detik kemudian, aku sadar Ibu dalam keadaan sedang melindungiku. "Ibu. . ." ku lihat ibu. . . berdarah. Aku terkejut melihatnya dan aku menangis. Melihat orang yang aku sayangi telah pergi setelah melindungiku, dan juga aku teringat anak perempuan tadi. Kemana dia pergi? Kepalaku hanya berisi tentang ibu, ibu, dan ibu. Aku telah merenggut nyawa ibu! Gara-gara aku, ibu meninggal! Sejak saat itu, aku mulai membenci matahari terbenam, suka berkeliling di tepi sungai mencari sosok ibu, tak peduli siang atau malam.

4 tahun sudah kejadian itu berlalu. Aku sudah remaja sekarang. Kini aku menjadi pemuda yang tidak pedulian dan keras kepala, begitu juga kedua adikku. Dulu, Yuzu cengeng, kini pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan Karin yang dulu sama seperti yuzu, cengeng, kini menjadi pendiam. Aku masih saja menyalahkan diriku atas kematian ibu. Ayah selalu bilang jangan pernah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tetapi, tetap saja! Mengapa ayah tak perbah menyalahkanku? Berkali-kali aku mengatakan itu. Ayahku bilang, mengapa harus memarahimu? Wanita yang kucintai meninggal karena telah melindungi anak yang disayanginya, kalau aku memarahimu, aku tak akan punya muka bertemu dengannya, kelak jika aku mati. Aku diberitahu mengapa aku diberi nama Ichigo, karena itu artinya aku harus melindungi satu-satunya yang berharga dalam hidupku, keluarga dan teman-teman.

**Bleach Movie 4 :: Jigokuhen**

Suatu hari, disekitar Karakura, ada kejadian aneh. Tiba-tiba ada pintu besar yang aneh dan menyeramkan muncul. Rupanya itu adalah neraka. Penghuni neraka itu datang, menyerangku. Dan mereka menyandera adikku, Yuzu dan Karin. Aku tak tinggal diam! Aku segera menyelamatkannya. Namun, salah satu dari mereka menghalangiku. Untung saja saja ada Kakutou, ia menyelamatkan Karin. Kenapa Yuzu tidak dia tolong? Hal itu membuatku frustasi. Aku tidak ingin orang yang aku sayangi pergi lagi. Tidak. Yuzu, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku seharusnya bisa menjagamu. Kakak macam apa aku ini? Dasar kau, bodoh Ichigo!

Kemudian aku pergi ke neraka tersebut dan bertemu dengan pemimpin mereka. Tak peduli aku yang telah terluka. Yang aku fikirkan saat ini adalah Yuzu! Aku harus menyelamatkan Yuzu. Akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkan Yuzu, tapi keadaan Yuzu menyedihkan. Di dadanya terdapat rantai yang berasal dari neraka itu. Aku berteriak frustasi, adikku. . . adikku. . .

Inoue pun datang untuk menyembuhkan adikku, ia mengerahkan Shun shun Rikka di sekitar tubuh Yuzu, namun tiba-tiba retak. Rupanya, ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Yuzu. Aku marah! Kugoncangkan tubuhnya. Mengapa tidak bisa, mengapa? Kemudian Komandan Yamamoto menjelaskan padaku, mengapa hal itu terjadi. Seketika itu, aku menyebut nama Yuzu, aku tak mau kehilangan kau, adikku. Aku menangis, aku tak peduli orang melihatku.

Setelah menyusun rencana, aku dan semua Komandan beserta wakilnya, menyerbu neraka itu. Aku masuk ke dalamnya dan bertarung mati-matian. Hingga akhirnya aku menang. Dan teman-temanku terselamatkan.

_**'You know, If death is not really the end for us too that encounter **_

_**maybe beggining'**_

_**'I don't really know, but a connection once linked, it will**_

_**never dissapear'**_

_**'So even If we forget everything that connection will return again'**_

_**'Like it will for you and those siblings'**_

**-Ichigo Kurosaki-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'Saat kita saling terhubung**_

_**Hati lahir diantara kita untuk pertama kalinya. . .**_

_**Jika di duniaini kita sebatang kara. . .**_

_**Bukankah hati itu tidak ada di mana pun?. . **_

**-Kaien Shiba-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HELLO? Masihkah kau mendengarku?**

**HELLO? Masihkah hati kita terhubung?**

**HELLO? Ingatlah aku dalam hatimu. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo! Maaf bila kata-katanya terbelit-belit. Untuk tokoh BM 4 nya, Kuro nggak apal. Coz tadi Kuro liatnya pake bahasa jepang jadi ga tau artinya, maaf kalo nama tokohnya ada yang salah. Hehehe Kuro ngerjain ini cepet-cepet, takut dimarahin adek, lapopnya mau di pake. Ya gitu aja sih. . .

**GOMENASAI!**

**ARIGATOU!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :: Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**The same**

**Kurosaki OrangeBerry**

**Like Usually. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You are not alone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The same Tragedy like Us**

Kemarin, aku sudah menceritakan tentang kesamaanku dengan Rukia. Dan sekarang giliran, aku akan menceritakan kesamaanku dan Rukia dengan teman-teman. Pernahkah kalian berfikir tentang ini?

**She and Her Brother**

Orihime Inoue. Dia adalah temanku, aku memanggilnya Inoue. Dia saat ini tinggal sendirian, ia anak yatim piatu. Sebelumya, ia mempunyai kakak laki-laki. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sora Inoue. Kakaknya meninggal karena suatu insiden. Saat insiden itu, ia langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit milik ayahku. Saat itu, aku masih SMP, aku melihat Inoue menangis meraung-raung, disamping kakaknya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ayahku.

Kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun sang kakak tidak dapat terselamatkan. Inoue menangis tanpa henti, aku bisa merasakan hal itu. Karena aku juga pernah kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi. Selama ini Inoue selalu sendiri, namun akhirnya ada orang yang peduli padanya. Orang itu adalah Tatsuki Arisawa, teman kecilku. Ia selalu membela Inoue, bila Inoue diejek oleh teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Quincy and The Truth**

Ishida Uryuu. Dia juga temanku, yah belum bisa disebut teman juga, karena kami sering bertengkar dan saling menganggap lawan satu sama lain. Intinya hubungan kami berada di tengah-tengah. Dia seorang quincy, ia juga kehilangan orang yang penting baginya. Yaitu, senseinya. Senseinya adalah quincy terakhir. Ia sangat mengaguminya, senseinya meninggal karena ia melawan 3 menos sendirian, padahal ia sudah meminta tolong para shinigami, namun para shinigami belum datang. Hal itu membuat Ishida membenci shinigami, dan menganggap shinigami adalah musuhnya. Beberapa waktu, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia salah bila membenci Shinigami, senseinya tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The Big Man**

Yasutora Sado. Aku biasa memanggilnya Chad karena memang cara bacanya begitu. Dia temanku sejak SMP kelas 2. Aku bertemu dengannya, ketika aku terluka karena ulah para senpai yang membenciku. Ia berasal dari Meksiko, aku bingung katanya dari Meksiko tapi dia bilang berasal dari Mabashi. Ia kuat, pendiam namun baik hati. Dia pernah bercerita padaku, bahwa dulu ia pergi ke Meksiko sendirian dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Abuelo (spanyol:: kakek). Ia sangat suka melukai orang lain. Sampai-sampai membuat sang kakek marah besar. Kemudian ia berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Saat ia sedang berjalan sendirian, ia dikeroyok oleh para senpai yang membencinya. Aku pun tak tinggal diam. Aku memukul mereka habis-habisan. Setelah selesai, aku membuat janji pada Chad.

_**'Aku akan menggunakan tinjuku untukmu**_

_**sebaliknya**_

_**Gunakan tinjumu untukku'**_

**-Ichigo Kurosaki-**

.

.

.

**Kon The King Of New York**

Kon. Dia adalah modsoul buatan Soul Society yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh boneka singa. Ia memiliki sifat yang mesum dan itu membuatku benci. Namun dia juga bisa peduli dengan orang lain. Seperti pada saat Nozomi, ia bertemu dengan perempuan itu tanpa pakaian di jalan. Lalu ia membawa ke kamarku. Aku kaget dan kesal, seenaknya dia membawa ke kamarku. Rupanya Nozomi sedang diincar oleh orang jahat. Kon memintaku untuk menolongnya. Aku menyetujuinya. Saat Nozomi diculik, Kon terlihat sangat marah, dan sepertinya ia mencintai perempuan itu. Aku berjanji padanya akan segera menolongnya. Ia pun langsung tersenyum.

.

.

.

_**'You know, If death is not really the end for us too that encounter **_

_**maybe beggining'**_

_**'I don't really know, but a connection once linked, it will**_

_**never dissapear'**_

_**'So even If we forget everything that connection will return again'**_

_**'Like it will for you and those siblings'**_

**-Ichigo Kurosaki-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N] :: Segitu dulu ya? Maaf berantakan. Disini Kuro akan menjelaskan bahwa teman-teman Ichigo juga pernah kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Dan kesamaan yang tragis itu membuat hubungan pertemanannya menjadi lebih erat. Mungkin besok Kuro akan menceritakan tentang Hub Ichigo dan Rukia.**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :: Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Connected**

**Kurodarkberry**

**Genre :: Romance and Friendship**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: Typo(s), Canon, Agak OOC sedikit, dll.**

**Hontou ni Arigatou, Mina~saan (^^)/ \(^^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration from Bleach 342**

**.**

**.**

**,**

_**The rain drags Black Sun**_

_**but**_

_**The rain dried by White Moon**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seekor hollow menjijkan nan aneh berkeliaran di langit senja yang indah, Kota Karakura. Segera ku kejar hollow itu. Aku mengayunkan zenpakutou-ku tanpa ragu. Cih, sial! Tiba-tiba hollow brengsek itu menyerangku. Badanku terpental di udara. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam kelam, dengan mata indah violet mengucap jurus Hadou 33 : Soukatsui. Seketika hollow itu terbakar dan hilang.

Aku berpindah berdiri dari udara menuju atap sebuah gedung hiburan Ah, nafasku tersengal-sengal. Namun aku tetap ingin terlihat kuat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan bermata violet, Rukia. Heh, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Aku bisa mengalahkan hollow itu tanpa shunpo. Tapi dia malah mengkhawatirkanku. "Tapi itu membuatmu hampir terbunuh hollow! Juga-" Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memutuskan perkataannya? Dan dia bilang "Tidak ada," Dasar midget.

Tiba-tiba seorang agen shinigami di area Karakura datang mengomel padaku dan Rukia. Nama shinigami itu siapa ya? Ehm, Imoyama? Yamachi? Ah aku tak tau. Dan dia terus mengomel. Aku malas mendengarnya. "Menurutmu itu penting ya?" jawabku malas. Rukia hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Akhirnya setelah shinigami agen itu puas mengomeli kami, dia pergi.

"_**Cobalah untuk tidak membebani dirimu sendiri," **_― Rukia

Ya, aku tahu.

Aku dan dia menikmati senja yang indah. Di bawah atap, terdapat area bermain ice skating. Ramai oleh banyak orang yang menikmati senja. Rasa bahagia terpancar di wajah mereka semua. Ada sepasang kekasih yang bergandeng tangan sedang bermain ice skating bersama, seorang anak kecil yang lucu bermain ice skating ditemani ibunya. Lalu anak kecil itu terjatuh, sang ibu menolong. Sungguh bagian kehidupan yang indah. Rukia yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa pelan. Aku pun tersenyum. Hei, Rukia tampak mempesona.

"_**Indah bukan? Hidup dengan damai dan memiliki kehidupan**_

_**yang seperti biasa," **_― Rukia

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ya,"

* * *

><p>BLEACH 342<p>

Kehidupan sekolah di siang hari. Seperti inilah, berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Keigo dan Mizuiro. Aku dan mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat di bangunan atas sekolah. Keigo mulai bertindak konyol, berbicara seenaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Mizuiro menanggapi dengan kalimat 'innocence' yang agak kejam. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya

Ishida Uryuu, temanku dan juga―rival. Mungkin. Dia datang memanggilku. Aku langsung mengikutinya setelah berkata "aku akan kembali," pada Keigo dan Mizuiro.

**Sun and Moon**

Aku pulang sore lagi. Senja sudah menghiasi bumi. Aku berjalan tenang menuju luar sekolah, sambil menjinjing tas yang kusandarkan di bahu. Aku melihat Rukia berdiri dengan wajah yang sulit dimengerti.

"Ah, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku pada Rukia.

"Tidak ada. Hanya berjalan-jalan." katanya. Apa mungkin dia menungguku ya? Jangan bodoh. Hanya alasan.

"Kalau kau? Kau pulang sore lagi." kata dia. Dia berdiri tepat di depanku. Yah, akhir-akhir ini aku harus mengejar ketertinggalanku dalam pelajaran. Gara-gara ulah Aizen Sousuke di Seiretei itu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mengeluh. Kau itu murid sekolah." ujar dia lagi.

Yah, aku tau aku tak boleh mengeluh. Tapi murid itu juga manusia.

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Rukia. Dia berada di sampingku, berjalan pelan-pelan menikmati suasana senja ini. Che, ini tampak seperti sepasang kekasih kah? Oh ya, dia di dunia nyata sudah berapa lagi? Tampaknya dia betah sekali. Ok, bukan urusanku.

"Berapa lama lagi aku tinggal di sini, itu urusanku. Lagipula ayahmu dan adik-adikmu tak marah." katanya seadanya. Tanpa menatapku. Hm ayahku ya...

Aku lupa hari ini Yuzu akan membuat kari untuk makan malam. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa.

"Ah, Rukia. Aku harus ke Supermarket dulu. Jaa!"

"Bakayarou ne."

**.**

**.**

Malam kembali datang. Lagi-lagi seekor hollow mengusik kota Karakura. Makhluk itu akan memakan roh anak kecil yang bersemayam di taman kota. Aku menebas badan makhluk jelek itu tanpa takut. Makhluk itu mengayunkan tangan panjangnya ke arahku. Aku meloncat ke udara, menghindarinya. Aku berhasil menebas tangan hollow itu.

Cih. Tiba-tiba tubuhku melemas, aku langsung roboh terduduk. Kekuatanku... Kaki hollow itu mengeluarkan tanduk yang bisa memanjang mengenaiku. Aku terdorong menjauh. Lagi, moster itu mencoba menyerangku. Untungnya Ishida menggunakan jurus quincy nya. Dan Rukia menebas badan hollow itu.

Langit biru cerah menghiasi kota Karakura. Aku berjalan mencari Rukia, dan ternyata dia sedang duduk sendirian di dekat danau.

"Hei, mengapa kau menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong seperti itu? Dan kau sendirian." ujarku menatap Rukia.

"Nandemonai."

"Kau agak aneh akhir-akhir ini,"

"Oh ya? Menurutku tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak menatap wajahku? Selalu saja seperti itu," ujarku heran, ya akhir-akhir ini Rukia tampak kalem dan tak banyak bicara. Dia seperti orang tidak sehat saja. Angin berhembus kencang membuat suhu udara menjadi dingin.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" aku menebak.

"Hm ya."

"Sepertinya kau tak ingin mengatakannya. Ya sudah." kataku, Rukia melongo, mendengar kata-kataku. Khekhe dia manis sekali.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Tadi kau menyuruhku mengatakan sesuatu, sekarang tidak. Maksudmu apa?!" kata Rukia agak kesal.

"Gomenne, aku hanya memastikan."

"Jangan bercanda ya! Itu tidak lucu!." kata Rukia, ia berkacak pinggang.

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf, Rukia."

"_**Kita sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain," **_― Ichigo

Aku bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan si midget itu. Hey, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Jadi dia tak akan bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Huh, dasar." kata Rukia pura-pura kesal, lalu menyunggingkan senyumannya yang.. ehm.. _manis?_

"Tenang, aku akan mendengarkan apa yang harus kau katakan padaku sebelum kau pergi," kataku dengan senyum lebar.

"Huh?"

Langit cerah telah berubah menjadi senja. Orange seperti rambutku ini. Teman-temanku mengajakku dan Rukia bermain ice skating. Aku dan Rukia sudah sampai di wahana ice skating. Tampak Inoue melambai-lambaikan tangan ke aarahku dan Rukia. Di sana juga sudah ada Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro dan Tatsuki.

"Ini ada apa ya?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah polos.

"Ini kan wahana ice skating." jawabku.

"Bukan, maksudku itu..."

"Kemarin kau menatap wahana ini kan? Jadi aku pikir kau ingin bermain di sini." Aku menjelaskan.

"Huh?" Lalu Rukia tertawa kecil. Bahagia. "Ichigo, anata wa bakayarou ne.."

"Eh?"

"Hei, Rukia. Musim semi akan terasa indah jika banyak bunga sakura bermekaran. Ahaha, mengingatkanku dengan Nii~sama mu itu," ejekku.

"Hei, hei kau pikir Nii~sama itu siapa?!" kata dia agak kesal. Aku hanya diam menatap dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya dia lagi. Dsar midget tak mengerti sama sekali. Inoue memanggil kami untuk segera bermain ice skating, menyusul teman-teman yang lain.

"He-Hei Ichigo! Aku belum pernah bermain ice skating!" kata Rukia khawatir. Oiya, dia kan' shinigami.

Teman-teman sudah berada di area bermain. Mereka tampak bahagia, si Keigo seperti biasa bertindak konyol dan Mizuiro yang selalu menemaninya. Inoue dan Tatsuki bermain bersama.

Aku bermain ice skating bersama Rukia. Aku mengajari dia bagaimana cara bermain ice skating. Ku pegang tangan Rukia erat-erat agar ia tak jatuh.

Aku pikir ini akan membuat kami dikira sepasang kekasih. Mungkin, yah agak berharap sedikit. Pelan-pelan aku mengajari Rukia, dia tampak takut.

"Aku lepas ya!" kataku pada Rukia. Agar ia bisa mencoba sendiri.

"B-Baka! Jangan seperti ini!" ujar Rukia takut jatuh. Ia sedang mencoba menyeimbangkan badannya agar tidak jatuh, dan berhasil. Kemudian ia tertawa senang karena tak jatuh. "Nagus sekali!" kata dia.

Namun tiba-tiba Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku langsung tanggap menahan tubuh kecilnya.

Aku dan Rukia tersenyum satu sama lain. Sebuah kembang api meletus di udara, mmenambah kesan indah malam kali ini. Semua orang terpana melihatnya. Ini sungguh menyenangkan. Semua orang tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bagus sekali menghabiskan waktu seperti ini untuk<strong>_

_**sebuah perubahan"**_― Ichigo

Ya,

Kembang api makin banyak yang meletus di langit malam...

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali," kata Rukia. Aku dan dia sudah pulang dari wahana ice skating, sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Pergi bersamamu itu asyik juga ya!" Hei, tumben sekali dia memujiku. Jangan membuatku tersipu, midget.

"_**Dibandingkan pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kau**_

_**menjadi lebih kuat."**_― Rukia

"_**Dan tekanan rohmu semakin kuat, tapi kau tak pernah berubah,"**_

Alat GPS(?) alarm penanda datangnya hollow berbunyi dari saku Rukia. Langsung saja aku berlari menuju arah hollow itu berada.

"Ichigo! Tunggu!" Rukia menyeru menahanku. Aku tak peduli. Segera ku aktifkan tanda agen shinigami ku. Aku pun berubah menjadi shinigami. Di tengah kota sudah ada hollow raksasa yang sedang mencari mangsa. Ku ayunkan zenpakuto kearahnya, namun hollow berhasil menghindariku. Justru aku malah terpental menabrak bangunan tinggi.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia mendekatiku. Arg! Tubuhku terasa lemah sekali. Hollow itu mencoba menginjakku. Rukia langsung melakukan shunpo sambil menarik tubuhku. Hollow itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arahku dan Rukia.

Aku leleah, nafasku terengah-engah. Hollow itu besar sekali.

"_Maaf, aku menghalangi jalanmu."_

"_Dasar bodoh! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kau tidak mengganggu _

_jalanku.__**!**_

"_**Jika kau terluka, aku akan membantumu!**_

_**Jika kau tak dapat bergerak, aku akan menggantikanmu bertarung!**_

_**Jika kau kesakitan, kemudian aku juga akan menanggung sakit itu!"**_

―Rukia Kuchiki

"**KITA TEMAN KAN'?!"**

Ya, Kita adalah Teman.

Kau memang yang paling bisa meyakinkanku di saat aku putus asa. Dengan caramu yang kasar dan kadang tak berperasaan. Kadang menendangku, memukulku, menjitakku apapun itu. Cara yang aneh namun aku suka. Dan kaupun tersenyum.

Tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali. Aku yakin kekuatanku sudah mencapai batas akhir. Aku memintamu menghentikan pergerakannya. Bisakah?

"Sode no Shirayuki! Tsuginomai, Hakuren!" Jurus punya Rukia berhasil meledak mengenai badan hollow. Dan ini kesempatan terakhirku... "Getsuga... TENSHOU!" Seberkas sinar biru lonjong keluar mengenai badan hollow dan kemudian makhluk itu hancur.

"_**Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku akan**_

_**selalu menjadi diriku sendiri,**_"― Ichigo.

Maka dari itu aku tak mau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Argh. Badanku sekarang benar-benar melemah, bahkan aku tak kuat menahan beban tubuhku sendiri.

"**_Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu terus_**

**_bersamaku sampai akhir,_**"**_―Ichigo_**

**_'Kita kan teman. Jangan lupakan itu,'_**

Aku tersadar dari tidurku. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini? Aku melihat teman-teman dekatku menunggu di sampingku. Oh iya kekuatanku.. Rukia bilang tubuhku akan melalui tingkatan kedua dari kehilangan tekanan roh. Dengan begitu kekuatanku yang masih tersisa akan menghilang dengan cepat. Aku tahu soal itu. Ini tinggal masalah waktu saja, apa aku akan terbiasa atau tidak.

Kuinjakkan kaki keluar rumah, melihat pemandangan pagi hari. Semuanya tampak normal. Aku sudah tak bisa merasakan tekanan roh makhluk. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kekuatanku...

"Inilah perpisahan, Ichigo." ucap Rukia dengan senyum ala perpisahan, agak dipaksakan. Mungkin.

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Hei, hei kenapa kau tampak sedih begitu? Walaupun kau tak bisa melihatku, aku masih bisa melihatmu," goda Rukia.

"Dasar! Itu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang! Dan aku tidak sedih!" ujarku menutupi perasaan yang sedang kurasakan. Perlahan-lahan sosok Rukia menghilang. Rukia tak memandang ke arahku. Apa dia merasa sedih? Secara, aku dan dia sudah lama bersama...

Tatapan Rukia yang tanpak sedih itu... mengakhiri sebuah perpisahan...

"Sampai jumpa, Rukia." kataku dengan senyuman.

* * *

><p>Ohisahiburi Mina~saaaaaaan! Ogenki desuka? Sudah lama saya nggak main ke Ffn.. ada yang kangen nggak? #eh #ditoyor. Maklum banyak tugas. Dan sekarang sedang mendalami dunia tulis menulis yah, saya ingin menjadi penulis. Penulis amatiran. Maaf kalau di fic-fic saya sebelumnya masih ada kekurangan dan fic ini juga. Dan saya mengaku memang tidak konsisten melanjutkan fic multichapre karena dasarnya saya kurang niat *jujurlho #tobat #eh. Ya begitulah. Saya berharap para reader mau mereview fic ini. Agar saya tahu mana saja yang kurang..<p>

Oh iya, mungkin ada beberapa yang aneh dengan panggilan Rukia di sini. Kadang Ichigo memanggilnya Rukia atau dia. Ng, saya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya (_ _)m

Review ya Mina~san, Arigatouuu :*

**140613** - Kurodarkberry


	4. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :: Bleach is Tite Kubo's own**

**Connected**

**Kurosaki Na Na Na**

**Rate :: T**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning :: Typo(s), Ga-je, Jelek, AU (dikit)**

**Canon dll**

**Unlike? Don't read!**

**Inspiration from **

**BLEACH MOVIE 3 : FADE 2 BLACK**

**and**

**BLEACH chapter 459 than 460**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The rain drags Black Sun**_

_**but**_

_**The rain dried by White Moon**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia seorang murid SMA berkemampuan tinggi dapat melihat hal-hal diluar jangkauan akal manusia.. Saat umur 9 tahun, ia harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya sekaligus orang yang ingin Ichigo lindungi, Ibunya, Masaki Kurosaki. Ia sangan terpukul karena kejadian itu dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian ibunya. 4 tahun sudah kejadian itu berlalu, Ichigo telah beranjak dewasa. Sikapnya menjadi keras kepala dan tidak pedulian.

Sekarang ia menjadi seorang shinigami. Ia bisa menjadi shinigami karena seorang shinigami perempuan memberinya kekuatan demi menolong keluarga Ichigo. Sebut saja dia, Rukia Kuchiki.. Berbulan-bulan mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk membasmi hollow dan saling berbagi satu sama lain, sehingga terjalinlah suatu hubungan persahabatan yang erat. Mereka saling bahu-membahu dalam melaksanakan tugas. Mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain. Keduanya memiliki sifat yang sama yaitu keras kepala. Namun, siapa yang tahu di balik sifat keras kepala mereka ada sesuatu yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Ketika Ichigo sedang dilanda keputusasaan, Rukia akan memberinya semangat. Dan hal itu dilakukannya dengan caranya sendiri.

_**'If you're afraid of losing, just get the stronger.**_

_**If you're afraid of not being ableto protect your friends,**_

_**swear to get stronger until you can protect them.**_

_**If you're afraid of the hollow inside you. . .**_

_**Just get stronger until you can crush him.**_

_**If you don't want to others, then hold your chin up**_

_**and, yell those words to yourself!'**_

_**That's a kind of man you have been . . . In my heart, you Ichigo!**_

**-Rukia Kuchiki to Ichigo Kurosaki-**

**(( Conquistadores 22 )) **

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, hubungan mereka yang terlanjur dekat membuat seseorang merasa cemburu. Panggil saja, Inoue Orihime. Perempuan yang memendam rasa kepada Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo seakan tidak pernah peduli dengan hal itu. Ia tak pernah menyempatkan dirinya untuk berpikir tentang asmara, ia lebih memusatkan perhatiannya untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

Saat Ichigo bertarung dengan Byakuya, Inoue sangat ingin menolongnya, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjadi penghambat. Ia tahu Ichigo sedang bertarung mati-matian demi orang yang telah mengubah hidupnya.

_**'Bagi Kurosaki-kun . . .**_

_**Kuchiki-san adalah orang yang ia dia sayangi.**_

_**Karena, bagi Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san adalah. . **_

_**Orang yang telah merubah hidupnya'**_

**-Inoue Orihime-**

**(( The Blach Moon Rising 19 ))**

Terkadang ia merasa iri dengan Rukia karena Rukia bisa menyemangati Ichigo, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ia sadar bahwa rasa itu adalah rasa cemburu, melihat orang yang disukainya dekat dengan perempuan lain, walaupun orang itu bukanlah miliknya..

Ichigo akan mengorbankan nyawanya demi sahabatnya. Baginya sahabat adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Sahabat akan selalu ada di saat kita suka dan duka. Selain itu, ia juga pernah mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang yang pernah menolongnya.

_**Aku bukan superman**_

_**Jadi takkan bicara besar seperti mau melindungi **_

_**manusia di dunia.**_

_**Tapi, aku juga bukan manusia rendah yang bisa bilang-bilang**_

_**'melindungi orang semampuku juga sudah cukup'**_

_**Aku. . . Ingin melindungi orang sebanyak-banyaknya**_

**-Ichigo Kurosaki to Uryuu Ishida-**

**(( The Death Trilogy Overture 06 ))**

Rukia Kuchiki, merupakan anggota bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal dengan ketaatannya pada hukum. Membuatnya harus menjadi diri orang lain. Sebenarnya, ia mendapat marga Kuchiki karena sang kakak, Hisana Kuchiki adalah istri Byakuya Kuchiki, Komandan batalyon ke 6.

Rukia memberikan kekuatan Shinigaminya pada Ichigo adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang membuatnya harus terikat dengan urusan di dunia nyata, yang penuh dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan seperti Persahabatan, Cinta , Kasih sayang atau apapun.

_**. . . coba saja bergerak selangkah dari situ. . . !**_

_**Coba saja . . . mengejarku . . .**_

_**Aku takkan pernah. . .**_

_**Memaafkanmu. . !**_

**-Rukia Kuchiki to Ichigo Kurosaki-**

**(( The Broken Coda 07 ))**

Sungguh menyesal ia telah terlibat dengan dunia ini lebih lama. Disaat itulah ia pertama kali menangis di depan Ichigo, padahal sebelunya ia tak seperti itu. Berbagai cobaan ia telah lalui, berusaha menjadi sosok tegar yang tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir. Ichigo melalukan berbagai latihan untuk menyelamatkannya.

Berbagai rintangan selalu datang menghadang, namun itu tidak membuat Ichigo mundur. Ia yakin pasti bisa mengalahkan para kapten dan wakil-wakilnya. Pernah ia hampir kalah saat melawan Kenpachi. Karena ia meragukan kekuatan Zangetsu.

_**'Ichigo. . . I hate rain.**_

_**It rains in here, too.**_

_**When you're moody, it become cloudy**_

_**When you're sad, the rain comes down**_

_**I can't stand it. Can you understand?**_

_**How horrible it is to get rained on,**_

_**when you're all alone in an empty world?**_

_**In order to prevent that from happening. . .**_

_**I'll lend you whatever power you need!**_

_**If you can trust me. . . **_

_**I won't let one drop of rain fall from that sky!'**_

**-Zangetsu to Ichigo Kurosaki-**

**(( Undead 13 ))**

Berkali-kali ia mencoba meyakinkan Rukia bahwa ia akan menolongnya dari eksekusi, tetap saja Rukia tak pernah mendengarnya.

_**'Rukia. . . I came to save you.**_

_**Don't worry. I won't die yet!**_

_**Don't look at me like that. . **_

_**I've gotten stronger while you were away. . '**_

**-Ichigo Kurosaki to Rukia Kuchiki-**

.

Ichigo pun bisa menyelamatkan Rukia, walaupun ia harus bertarung dengan Byakuya Kuchiki. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang kakak tega membiarkan adiknya dihukum malah bukan menyelamatkannya?

_**'Walaupun aku ada di posisimu,**_

_**Aku akan melawan hukum'**_

**-Ichigo Kurosaki to Byakuya Kuchiki-**

**(( The Black Moon Rising 19 ))**

**.**

**.**

Dan juga pada kasus Inoue Orihime. .

**.**

**.**

_**'Apa kau tahu? Kenapa kakak lahir paling dulu?**_

_**Itu untuk melindungi adik yang akan lahir setelahnya'**_

**-Ichigo Kurosaki to Sora Inoue-**

**(( The Death and The Strawberry 01 ))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di balik kasus Eksekusi Rukia ternyata Aizen berkhianat. Ia ingin membangkitkan Hougyoku dan menjadi kuat, dan demikian ia bisa menghancurkan dunia. Para penghuni Soul Society tidak tinggal diam, mereka sibuk melatih diri untuk pertempuran yang akan datang.

Saat yang ditunggupun tiba, para pasukan Aizen melawan pasukan Yamamoto. Pertarungan berlangsung mendebarkan. Mereka telah terpengaruh oleh hipnotis Aizen, sehingga mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan Aizen walaupun menggunakan bankai sekaligus. Aizen bisa dikalahkan oleh Ichigo karena hanya dia yang tidak terpengaruh oleh hipnotis milik Aizen.

Ichigo sanggup melakukannya. Ia diberitahu oleh ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki bahwa Aizen bisa dikalahkan olehnya. Namun, ia harus menjadi Final Getsuga dan hal itu akan membuat Ichigo kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya.

Pertarungan Aizen dan Ichigo berlangsung sengit, saling mendesak dengan pedang masing-masing. Akhirnya, Ichigo-lah yang mengalahkan Aizen setelah ia menggunakan jurus Mugetsu. Aizen tidak sepenuhnya mati, ia masih hidup. Namun, tanpa kekuatan sedikitpun.

17 bulan, setelah pemberontakan Aizen, kehidupan Ichigo berlangsung normal. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat hantu atau apapun itu. Kini ia telah berumur 18 tahun, sebagai senior. Ia ingin menjadi shinigami lagi. Ia mulai merindukan pekerjaan itu.

Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan orang asing yang bernama Ginjou. Ia mengatakan pada Ichigo bahwa ia bisa membuat kekuatan shinigami Ichigo kembali dengan Fullbring. Namun, siapa sangka dibalik semua itu, ada rencana jahat. Rupanya ia hanya memanfaatkan Ichigo. Ichigo sangat terpukul mendengar hal itu. Seluruh kekuatan yang ia dapat selama ini telah lenyap di tangan Ginjou.

Di saat terpuruk, ada seorang shinigami dengan rambut hitam pendek, di lengannya terdapat badge Fuku-taichou, menusuk dadanya dari belakang. Rupanya itu, Rukia Kuchiki. Ia membuatnya kembali menjadi shinigami. Ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan Ichigo, Zanpakutounya berukuran besar, lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Hal itu disebabkan karena kekuatan para taichou berkumpul menjadi satu di zanpakutou tersebut.

Betapa bahagianya Ichigo dapat menjadi Shinigami lagi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ichigo melawan Ginjou, yang akhirnya mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FAADE 2 BLACK**

Soul Society dilanda sebuah bencana yang membuat semua para penghuni di Soul Society kehilangan memori tentang Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo masih mengingat orang tersebut, dan mencoba membuat para penghuni ingat pada Rukia. Ia tak pernah berhenti menyebut namanya.

Rukia! Rukia! Rukia! Ia tak pernah lelah menyebut namanya. Mungkin nama itu sangat spesial baginya.

_**Rukia ia the one who changed my world!**_

_**To me, Rukia is the important person!**_

**-Ichigo Kurosaki-**

Ia harus menyelamatkan Rukia dari pengaruh Shizuka dan Homura yang menjadikan Rukia lupa akan dirinya dan berubah menjadi jahat. Betapa menyakitkan, orang yang pernah menolong menjadi seperti itu. Ia turun tangan menyelamatkan Rukia tanpa menyakitinya sedikitpun. Ia mencoba mencari reiatsu Rukia. Ia percaya dirinya dan Rukia mempunyai ikatan yang kuat.

Para kapten dan para wakil, membantunya. Dan mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Byakuya dan Renji bertugas melawan Rukia. Ia melihat Byakuya akan melawan Rukia tanpa pandang bulu. Sehingga Ichigo turun tangan sendiri, ia tak ingin Rukia terluka.

Ia bersiap-siap menghunuskan pedang pada Rukia. Berlari, berlari tanpa rasa takut. Akhirnya pedang menancap perut Rukia. Dan sukses membuat Homura dan Shizuka yang tadinya merasuki tubuh Rukia, telah keluar. Rukia. . .

Langkah terakhir merupakan bagian Byakuya dan Renji. Ichigo bertugas melindungi Rukia dengan cara memeluk Rukia. Dan itu membuat para Ichiruki FC jingkrak-jingkrak #apa-apaan?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Di tempat yang agak tinggi, di mana kita bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang menentramkan hati dan menghilangkan lelah setelah pertempuran. Rukia dan Ichigo berada. Berdiri berhadapan untuk mengucap salam perpisahan sementara.

_**'You know, If death is not really the end for us too that encounter **_

_**maybe beggining'**_

_**'I don't really know, but a connection once linked, it will**_

_**never dissapear'**_

_**'So even If we forget everything that connection will return again'**_

_**'Like it will for you and those siblings'**_

**-Ichigo Kurosaki-**

.

Hello. . . Hello. .

Apakah hati kita masih akan tetap terhubung, walaupun jalan yang kita tempuh berbeda dan berlawanan arah?

Hello. . . Hello. .

Apa kau yakin bahwa hubungan ini adalah benar?

Hello. . . Hello. . .

Dapatkah kau mendengar suaraku?

Connected. Sebuah hubungan antara satu orang maupun lebih.

Diama kita semua saling terikat satu sama lain.

Secara sengaja ataupun tidak telah membuat sebuah kenangan.

Orange dan Violet.

Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja.

Penyelamat dan yang di selamatkan.

Perlahan pertemuan itu membuat mereka berdua saling terikat.

Ikatan merah yang hanya mereka tahu.

Dapatkah kita mempertahankan 'Connecting' itu?

The Sun and The Moon

ReUpload. Edit. Yang dulu terlihat labil =w= pas SMP sih ...


End file.
